No Es Como Las Demas
by Kaoz
Summary: Nunca esperaba volverla a ver... Mi primer intento en espanol.


**_AN: es mí primer intentó en español. Ya tengo mucho tiempo de no escribir, leer en mi idioma nativo y no fue nada fácil escribir esto. Más bien lo tuve que traducir del fic que ya habia escrito en ingles por que mi cerebro ya no piensa en español. Pienso seguir practicando haci que ya veré que tanto logro mejorar._**

* * *

><p>El agua gotea de alguna parte. Las tuberías con fugas abundan en la construcción donde han entrado por la cosa matando a la gente de <em>Alberta<em>.  
>La luz se refleja-absorbido en las verdes profundidades de chispa como el mercurio, aunque los cazadores no son conscientes. Están muy ocupados luchando contra los demonios que vienen a reclamar la recompensa de Dean Winchester. Esta vez hay seis ...<p>

**w**

_La multitud__ está animando__. __Es fuerte__, con __mucha gente alrededor__, mientras que __John __y__ Dean__ están en __una cacería,__ en busca de algo__. __Se separan__ entre la multitud__.__  
>Dean se da cuenta de que hay una chica en la lucha-y que es muy bella. Culo delgada, tetona y coleando. Dean mira que el animal en cuerpo de hombre se lanza directo a la cara de la chica, pero ella lo evita y conecta sus puños al cuerpo de el. Los golpes en los riñones y el intestino. Dean admira su forma, tanto, porque, obviamente, sabe lo que está haciendo y tiene algún tipo de formación. Reconoce algunos estilos y el hombre la tira al suelo.<br>El hombre está sonriendo, recibiendo el halagó de la multitud. Se da vuelta y la patea. A Dean le parece como un movimiento coño y ella es solo una chica. Hay más vítores de la multitud y el hombre se vuelve para regodearse. Dean la ve tomar su apertura, engancha sus piernas con las del hombre y lo hace caer. Se le quiebra la pierna y mientras él está gritando de dolor ella se monta sobre el. Su puño se pone en contacto con la cara del hombre gritando y no deja de darle un puñetazo-Dean puede decir que está enojado y la ira la ciega.  
>Al público le gusta.<br>Dean observa como el 'árbitro' grita un alto y la chica se aleja- ella tiene un rígido control de sí misma y se pone de pie, pisando deliberadamente las bolas del hombre mientras camina sobre él._

**w**

La gracia letal circula por su cuerpo, como un gato salvaje acechando a su presa. Ella sigue sus movimientos, nota donde son más débiles y ligeramente se lanza por la borda. Sus pies libran el borde en un movimiento suave, su cuerpo arqueado en un lado, ojos de color verde plateado siguen al paso de su objetivo. El demonio siente el impacto de sus tacones tocan con los hombros y lo tiran al suelo donde se estrella. Un cuerpo tomado a fuerza ahora solo queda roto ... la acumulación de sangre en el cemento de su masa pulposa que había sido una vez la cara.

Hay cinco a la izquierda y el más cercano se voltea hacia ella. Su movimiento sigue sin interrupción, se lanza de nuevo, la facilidad de cada movimiento sin esfuerzo y los talones se conectan una vez más. El demonio se tropieza de nuevo, se siente el dolor y la sangre brota de las heridas infligidas a la cara de carne que se robo.  
>Hay un trampa del diablo pintado en el techo -lo puso ella- en preparación de este evento. Hay una recompensa por Dean Winchester que los hermanos no parecen tomar en serio.<br>Ella golpea al demonio con la palma de su mano y lanza el demonio debajo de la trampa. Uno mas viene con un cuchillo para apuñalar. Ella lo avienta con un golpe pero la navaja deja su marca en el antebrazo. Le sangra y duele, un pulso débil que arde, ella descubre sus colmillos, un silbido de rabia y se lanza a el. Sus dientes se prenden de su garganta, fluye la sangre en su boca, pero esta contaminada y repugnante. Ella rompe su garganta, da un paso atrás y lo patea adentro de la trampa.  
>Sam la ve, sabe lo que es y no lo piensa dos veces, lanza el cuchillo de Ruby. El tiene que hacer frente a los demonios, los demonios tratando de matarlo a él y a su hermano ... los vampiros ...<br>No cuenta con que ella captura la navaja. Ella se da vuelta a la derecha, sus ojos brillar en la penumbra y sus ojos se ven solo un momento. Con el cuchillo en la mano, Sam tiene un momento de pánico preguntándose si será capaz de evitar cuando se trata de él, cuando ella le lanze la navaja de vuelta. Él está confundido cuando ella _entra_ a la trampa del diablo, el mango del cuchillo profundo en el ojo izquierdo del demonio. El destello de un rayo se mueve a través del cuerpo y en el momento en que toque el suelo el demonio se ha muerto.  
>El cuarto deja de cazar a Sam para enfrentar al vampiro y el cazador mira como el cuchillo abre el traje de carne. La sangre se derrama como un río y es seguido por las salpicaduras calientes de las entrañas. Sam controla sus ganas de vomitar, ojos color avellana voltean y se encuentra a Dean luchando contra el demonio.<br>Antes de que Sam dé un paso hacia su hermano, el cuchillo de Ruby pasa y se funde en la espalda del demonio. El cuerpo se llena de relámpagos- las luces más bonitas- y la única que ha quedado de pie es ella.  
>"Daryen".<br>Dean le reconoce.  
>Ella no hace ninguna respuesta, nada de lo que delata que ella lo oyó, oyó caer el nombre de sus labios y el dolor que corre por todo su ser al oír su nombre en voz de el.<p>

Daryen saca el cuchillo del demonio, escupe la sangre que queda en su boca, se limpia los labios, pero siguen siendo de color rojo oscuro y sus ojos-ahora-que son un verde plateado  
>"¿La conoces?" Sam frunce el ceño. Debido a que Sam recuerda la dificultad que Dean le dio por querer dejar ir a los vampiros, aun cuando ambos sabían que era lo correcto. Que no todo lo que su padre les había dicho que era malo debería ser erradicado.<br>"No." Ella está mirando a Dean. "Él no me conoce."

**w**

_John se fue__ con una advertencia __para su hijo__ de comportarse__. El rasgo que seguían se les a perdido. Eso__ significa __empezar de nuevo __al día siguiente.__  
>Dean mira como la chica se escabulla mientras que la próxima pelea se pone en marcha. Él la alcanza afuera, pero la chica ya lo ha visto.<br>"¿Qué?"  
>Dean duda, los ojos verdes miran el callejón oscuro y se acerca con cuidado.<br>"Yo te vi pelear."  
>Ella no responde.<br>La curiosidad lo llena, se pregunta por qué la chica se metería en una pelea ... y lo que está haciendo-participar en ese tipo de eventos, convivir con esa clase de gente…  
>"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"<br>Daryen resopla. "Uno de esos." _

_No es la primera vez que le toca lidiar con un terco. Usualmente __tiene que__ persuadirlos físicamente __para que__ la dejen en paz__. _

_Pero este…_

_"Uno de__ cual__?__" __Dean__ pasa sus __ojos__ verdes sobre ella __otra vez, el__ pelo negro__ cayendo__ en sus ojos y__ el resto__ confinado a una __trenza.__ Sus ojos__ son de color verde__, al menos en __lo que puede ver__en la penumbra__.__  
>"Tu me has visto." Daryen camina hacia Dean, tan cerca que tiene que mirar hacia arriba porque es mucho más alto que sus 5'4 ". "¿Eso te enciende?"<em>

_La pregunta es casi un susurro y su voz …__  
>Dean toma nota de sus ojos, sin duda, un profundo color verde con manchas de color gris y su labio partido ... ... le parece, tentador?<br>"Sí ..." su voz es suave y las pequeñas manos pasan por encima de la camisa gris que lleva puesto delineado los músculos de su pecho.  
>Dean no se mueve cuando sus manos pasan mas debajo de sus cintura y su toque es increíblemente suave.<em>

**w**

"Dean." Sam quiere una respuesta y no del vampiro.  
>Sin embargo, Dean esta sorprendió. Él la <em>ve<em>, ve lo que es y no puede comprenderlo totalmente. Ella es un vampiro. Una sanguijuela, una cosa como lo que cazan y matan a menudo ... y ella los ayudó a salir de esta emboscada.  
><em>Ella estaba esperando<em>.  
>Dean se da cuenta de esto y da un paso hacia ella solo para detenerse al ver la leve reducción de sus ojos y nota la firme mano en el cuchillo de Ruby.<br>Sam apunta su arma.

"Uno de esos ..." Ella sonríe. "Las balas no me va a matar. ... Cazador."  
>Dean se sorprende al oír eso, pero tiene sentido que ella lo sabría ahora. Lo que es ...<br>Ella se chupa los dientes haciendo le una cara.  
>"Ah, y no tienes a la mano un suministro de sangre del hombre muerto." Ella niega con la cabeza. "No vienes bien preparado, ¿verdad?"<br>Sam está enojado y ella lo esta fastidiado aun mas. Mató a Gordon con sus propias manos y algunos cables, podía matar a esta igual de fácil.  
>"Baja el arma." Dean puede ver los pensamientos en su cabeza, Sam, sabe lo que quiere hacer ...<br>Sam no piensa bajar su arma y mira a Dean, sus ojos reflejan su enojo ya que su hermano toma su mano y forza su brazo hacia abajo. Hay una conversación silenciosa y Daryen acepta con facilidad esa conexión que hay entre ellos como hermanos. _Son_ hermanos y su vida no ha sido normal por cualquier medio.  
>Dean y Daryen sólo miran el uno al otro. Los ojos verdes-la pregunta se refleja, cuestionando qué pasó, cómo se convirtió en ... <em>esto<em>. ¿_Por qué_?  
>Daryen sonríe pero no es la sonrisa feliz que el recuerda. Ésta no llega a sus ojos ... ojos tan diferentes en color-<p>

"Bueno. ... Que buen lió es este en el que nos han metido, chicos, no lo creen? "  
>Los ojos de Sam automáticamente bajan a los cuerpos, pero Daryen esta moviendo la cabeza. Se aleja de ellos unos cuantos pasos y comienza a caminar enfrente de ellos, del uno al otro.<br>"Las puertas del infierno, todos los demonios ..." Ella niega con la cabeza otra vez y luego ve directo a Dean. "Tu vas al infierno y para qué?" Ella pone los ojos plateados en Sam. "Para que este pueda romper el sello final ..."  
>Sam se pone rígido. La mira pero también siente su culpabilidad de lo que a pasado. Ella no está mintiendo sobre esto, lo que han hecho ...<br>"El diablo anda por aquí, los jinetes se están aumentado, estamos luchando contra el _Apocalipsis_ y tu ... los dos ... no quieren tener parte de la solución-."  
>"¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Para quién estas trabajando?" Sam demanda y los ojos de Daryen se alumbran de plata, con coraje.<br>"Ella no trabaja con nadie." Dean no puede apartar la mirada de ella. Ella es diferente en muchos aspectos y todavía se ve como él recuerda. La única diferencia es _lo que es_.  
>Sus ojos corren sobre Dean.<br>"Tal vez tenías razón." Ella no puede dejar de lamentar el cordón de sus palabras, que ella desea que habría salido de otra manera. Tal vez incluso que había escuchado a Dean acerca de su elección ...  
>Sam no tiene ni idea de lo que están hablando. Se ha quedado fuera de la conversación y no le gusta nada...<p>

**w**

_Dean piensa mientras sus dedos __juegan con su pelo __y__ Daryen __finalmente__ da__.__  
>"Te puedes, podrías... quedarte." Ella se muerde la lengua y espera, pero el silencio es insoportable. "... Olvídalo."<br>Dean sabe lo que quiere, se han visto de manera intermitente durante el último año. Dean se siente cómodo, le gusta estar allí con Daryen pero no se le a hecho más fácil mentirle, en realidad es más difícil de hacer, para ocultar lo que hace para ganarse la vida, si eso es lo que se llama vivir ...  
>Dean sabe que tiene que tomar una decisión, lo ha sabido durante algún tiempo y esta vez ... tiene que hacer un corte limpio, déjala vivir una vida normal.<em>

**w**

"¿Qué pasó?" Dean da voz a las preguntas que él quería hacer desde que apareció. Él necesita saber.  
>Daryen sonríe lentamente y luego se ríe a pesar de que los pone nerviosos. Es un poco espeluznante lo que con todos los cadáveres y ella es un vampiro ...<br>"Te fuiste." Es tan simple como eso. Se ríe de nuevo, un sonido triste, duro. "Esa maldita chaqueta ... ... me la guardé. ... Pensando ... tal vez, tal vez volverías. Tal vez ... "  
>Que tal vez no era que Dean quería cortar por lo sano, sino otra cosa. Que tal vez esas fueron sólo palabras y Dean no hablaba en serio, pero los días se convirtieron en semanas y luego de semanas a meses y ... ...<br>"Estaba colgada allí." Se pierde en la memoria, la frente ligeramente fruncida y él lo sabe-recuerda cada expresión ... que ahorita ella esta sufriendo. "Esquina superior derecha de mi armario. Casi dos años ..." Daryen ríe de nuevo y luego inhala fuertemente, los ojos cerrados y saborea el aroma de los hermanos, la fiebre del golpeteo de la sangre que fluye a través de sus cuerpos que le recuerda lo que ahora es. "Una noche, yo quería ... una tontería, pero yo quería sentirte cerca de mí."  
>Ella es un vampiro.<br>Daryen mira a Dean.  
>"Así que me la puse."<br>Ella había ido a otra lucha clandestina. Tenían poco dinero y solo había sido una lucha, solo una ...  
>"Seguiste luchando." Los ojos de Dean se endurecen, no le agrada en nada.<p>

"Te lo dije." Ella nunca ocultó lo que era. "Sacudiendo el culo por unos dólares ..." Ella sacudió la cabeza y se acuerda de eso. No había sido ella entonces, y Dean no podía esperar que cambiara sólo porque él estaba o no allí. Todavía no le gusta que Daryen prefiriera recibir una paliza en lugar de bailar ...

**w**

_"__¿Por qué?" Dean __le ha pedido__ antes y__ siempre __evita __una respuesta directa.__  
>"Porque soy buena."<br>Dean no le niega eso porque sabe que lo es.  
>Daryen puede ver que no es suficiente para darse por vencido y exhala en preparación para decirle de un poco más sobre ella a pesar de que va en contra de todo lo que sabe. ¿De qué sirve si todo lo que tienen son momentos juntos?<br>"Porque no soy la clase de hembra que se va a bailar por unos cuantos dólares y aguanta que cualquier borracho __imbecil__ la este manoseando __...__." el tono de su voz cambia del ligero enfado y m__ira a__ Dean__, __ya lamenta haber dicho tanto y tratar de inyectar un poco de ligereza,__ ella trata __de__ bromear__ en lugar del__ raro momento __de honestidad.__ "__A menos que sea __algo __muy__ rubio__...__con hermosos__ ojos verde__-__te dije __que tengo esta__ debilidad__...__...__de __los ojos verdes__?"__  
>Dean finalmente sonríe.<br>"Rubios tienen más diversión." Se está burlando de vuelta. Manos deslizándose sobre la piel desnuda y caliente ...  
>"Y las trigueñas somos de armas tomar, Winchester."<br>Dean se estremece en su mordida en el pecho.  
>"Sí, esto ya lo se ..."<br>La pregunta está ahí y Daryen suspira de nuevo dándose por vencida.  
>"Mocosa militar." Finalmente lo admite. "Yo me crié rodando por el mundo- una vida áspera y papá se aseguró de que podíamos cuidarnos. Con tres hermanos ... montón de cabezas de tarro." Lo dice con cariño y se nota en su vos. "Papá estaba estacionado en Japón un par de años. Él tenía un amigo con un lugar en el campo ... él era mi maestro, me enseñó, bueno, lo intentó." Sonríe y se acuerda de esos días tan sencillamente bellos y pacíficos. "Yo podría haber sido un samurai-bueno, para una gaijin. Pero nos fuimos y eso fue todo." Suspira y trata de no sentirse triste. "Así que ... ya sabes."<em>

_Lo sabe y queda con mas curiosidad.  
><em>

**w**

"Nunca llegue a casa." Ella los enfrenta, mano en la cadera, la cabeza inclinada, como si estuviese pensando. Dean puede ver que hay algo más, ella esta demasiado rígida.  
>"Fue unos días antes que ... todo esto ... tuviera algún sentido." Ella señaló a sí misma, no dejando a los ojos de Dean. "Ella me dijo por qué."<br>Él se pone rígido, siente que le retuercen las tripas y tiene la sensación de que sabe-  
>"Dijo que yo te deberia ... dar las gracias."<br>El cuchillo, una vez más se acerca y el punto se dirige a su pecho, los ojos todavía mirando a Dean. Sam medio levanta la pistola pensando que no sería capaz de detenerla si decide atacar pero tampoco seria capaz de no intervenir de alguna manera.  
>Dean se ve pálido. Él no quiere aceptar lo que él sabe que pasó, pero la tiene frente a el…<p>

"Sí ... esa fue." Su voz se hace más suave aún, hay un nuevo tono, más musical de lo que recuerda ...  
><em>La compañera de Lutero.<em>  
>Los vampiros que nunca llegó a cazar y dejo y Dean no puede creer que haya llegado a <em>esto<em>.  
>Daryen asiente con la cabeza ya que Dean hace la conexión. Lo que él siente esta ahí para que ella vea, la mandíbula apretada, las manos en puños, los nudillos blancos ...<br>"Ella realmente te odiaba."  
>"Odiaba?"<br>Sus ojos pasan a Sam, pero ella responde mirando a Dean.  
>"A ella le gustaba hambrearme." Es una declaración de hecho. No hay culpa en sus palabras o el tono y la falta de emoción - las puñaladas admisión tranquila a Dean y que lo siente, que es demasiada la maldita lástima de que sus opciones haigan tenido estas consecuencias. La había dejado, se mantuvo lejos sólo para no traerle tragedia, para que su vida no fuera tocada por la de él, porque le importaba demasiado lo que ...<br>"Decía que yo era suertuda- la puta no se sintió afortunada al final."  
>Ella los mató. Los vampiros no serán una amenaza para los Winchester de nuevo.<br>Daryen camina hacia Dean y Sam está nervioso, pero se detiene un suspiro de distancia de Dean, sus ojos en él y el cuchillo entre ellos, apuntando hacia ella, la punta en su corazón.  
>"Así que ..." su voz es un suave susurro, los ojos de azogue tan diferentes, pero ella no es la chica que Dean iba en busca de un escape de su mundo lleno de monstruos ...<br>Dean toma el cuchillo después de un largo momento, cerrando la mano sobre la empuñadura, lo pone en el bolsillo y nunca se aleja de ella.  
>Él sabe que ella no es una amenaza-que él no tiene necesidad de temer a ella, no ahora, incluso con lo que se ha convertido a causa de él-<br>"Gracias." Se levanta sobre sus pies, sus labios suavemente presionan un beso en la barbilla y no es que ella puede llegar más alto. Ella retrocede lentamente.  
>Dean nunca se estremece una vez, no se aleja de ella tampoco, él se siente responsable y no entiende por lo que le da las gracias si esto es culpa de el. El vampiro lo quería a <em>el<em>, ella quería a los Winchesters porque mataron a su compañero y en lugar de ellos la sanguijuela tomo a Daryen. Lo que es ... esto en lo que la han convertido ...  
>"Dean." Sam esta molesto. Dean va dejarla ir? No la apuñalo cuando claramente se ofreció?<br>"Ary ... yo- Lo siento." Dean tiene un revoltijo de palabras anudadas en su lengua. Él sabe que esta metiendo la pata pero -  
>"¡No!" Daryen está enojado, la voz se convierte en un gruñido áspero. "Yo no necesito tu compasión. No quiero tu 'Lo siento mucho'."<br>Ella mira a Sam que está apuntado a ella, otra vez sabiendo que no la va a matar con eso, pero él parece dispuesto a correr el riesgo.  
>"Claro,"<br>"Sam. Baja el arma." Órdena Dean y se mueve hacia su hermano. "Sam!"  
>Daryen se mueve rápido. Ella toca la pistola de Sam y a Dean lo empuja. Mercurio ahoga el verde de sus ojos-lo que le queda y hay sólo el toque de sus colmillos mientras sostiene el cazador mucho mas grande que ella contra la pared húmeda.<br>"Yo estoy _ayudando_ a los dos." Empuja hacia abajo Sam y se enfrenta a Dean. Ella trata de esconder sus colmillos y solo siente mas coraje por lo que es.  
>"¿Por qué? ¿De qué lado estás?" Él no confía en ella, no con Sam, no puede y se siente culpable por lo que es, pero <em>eso<em> es en lo que él no confía.

**w**

_John __llama a su puerta__, él __la observaba __en los últimos días__. __Él sabe__ a dónde va__, __lo que hace y__...__la lucha__ subterránea.__  
>Daryen abre un poco la puerta, ella es cuidadosa y John se presenta. Su sorpresa al verlo deja en claro que ella sabe quién es. Daryen lo hace entrar, ella desconfía y no conoce a John mas de lo poco que pudo descubrir de Dean. Ella no revela mucho, pero el llanto en la otra habitación la pone nerviosa. Los ojos verde-gris pasan de John a la habitación y finalmente el asiente con la cabeza en la dirección que la llama.<br>John examina el apartamento mientras ella se va con el bebé. El apartamento está limpio, aunque se encuentra un terreno viejo de sal en los marcos de las ventanas. Su prueba de que su hijo ha pasado tiempo suficiente allí. Dean ha hecho una vida fuera de la caza para sí mismo y John está molesto por la distracción aunque no puede dejar de desear que fuera posible que su hijo tenga esto y sólo esto._

_Al regregeso, la mirada de John nota en la postura de ella ansiedad, toma en cuenta el bebé en sus brazos. Sus ojos permanecen en el niño, el pelo oscuro un poco largo, rizado ... un tono más claro que el de ella.  
>John se dirige hacia ellos y el niño sollozando en voz baja se le queda viendo. John pasa un dedo encallecido por la nariz del bebé. Se muestra sorprendido de que el niño se agarra un dedo. El bebé sonríe y balbucea ... sonríe John, el niño tiene los ojos verdes.<br>"¿Cuál es su nombre?"_

**w**

Daryen mete la mano en el bolsillo. Ella saca un cuadrado de cuero, lo abre y toma la imagen. Ella lo mira, trazando con el dedo sobre la cara sonriente. ... Ella se endereza, sus ojos se opáquesen a un verde plateado y aprieta su mano con la imagen en el pecho de Dean.  
>"Su nombre ... ... era Deacon."<br>Dean está confundido, mira la foto y ve la cara sonriente, el pelo castaño oscuro, todavía un bebé, riendo mientras él trata de alcanzar a quien estaba tomando la foto, los ojos un verde oscuro ...  
>"¿Quién?" Dean deja de ver la foto y mira a Daryen. No le quiere preguntar, pero la necesidad de saber es más grande. Piensa en otro niño, en Ben y la incertidumbre de quién podía ser. Pero esta ... esta vez ...<br>Daryen se mueve hacia atrás, no dice nada y Dean sigue como si estuvieran conectados por una cadena.

"Cuéntame." Fuerte, exigente y Daryen sacude la cabeza. "Me dices ya-."  
>"¿Qué? Decirte que fue mío? Decirte que se lo llevaron <em>todo<em>. _Mi vida_ ...!"

**w**

_Daryen __tiene que dejar a__ Deacon.__ Ella sabe que__no puede criarlo a causa de__ lo que__ se ha convertido.__ No fue su__ elección y __el hecho de__ que ella__ se vio obligada __no __lo hace más fácil__ dejarlo__, pero __ya decidió__.__  
>Ella entra en la casa familiar, es el anochecer y él está sentado, los ojos cerrados, meditando, como de costumbre. Él no la escucha, sino Deacon hace un ruido y el Maestro se da vuelta, su postura en espera de ataque. Daryen se disculpa. Ella le pide que la escuche y le dice todo. Ella no deja nada fuera de esa noche y se puede ver que no se alegra de que sus lecciones hayan sido puestas a tal uso.<br>Él no dice nada, Daryen no puede ver lo que piensa, pero este es el único lugar donde cree lo suficientemente seguro para Deacon. Ella le pregunta de nuevo- pide de su ayuda por el inocente que lleva en brazos. El Maestro mira al muchacho, él está tranquilo, le devolvía la mirada con curiosidad. Él pone la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza de Deacon._

**w**

"Simplemente ... haz tu parte, Dean. _Termina_ con esto." Porque ella no quiere que Deacon crezca en un mundo plagado por el diablo.  
>"¿Dónde está, Daryen?"<br>Daryen no responde. Ella se lanza hasta la segunda planta, donde estaba al principio. Ella ha hecho lo que le pidieron, su parte esta completa y por lo que ahora es, por lo que el vio, eso tendrá efecto en la elección de Dean. Daryen lo sabe, ella sabe que ese fue el punto, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella ...  
>Lo que quiere Daryen esta fuera de su alcance. Lo que necesita no puede ser suyo. No queda nada para ella ...<br>"Daryen!"  
>Se ha ido y Dean se ha quedado con tantas preguntas ... mira fijamente a la imagen, el rostro sonriente y duda. Él tiene que escuchar a Daryen admitirlo, que ella le diga que es real ... pero Daryen se ha ido y el diablo está fregando y él es el único que puede detenerlo. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es decir 'Sí'. Dar su consentimiento y el ángel Miguel puede pisar fuerte en el culo de Satanás, lo enviará de vuelta al infierno.<p>

"Dean ..."  
>La foto esta en la mano de Dean, pero Sam puede ver la cara del niño. Él ve que es una imagen desgastada, los bordes deshilachados, vieja a pesar de que se ha conservado cuidadosamente. Él toma la foto de Dean, en la parte de atrás se han desvanecido letras azules, pero todavía son legibles.<br>"Deacon Jett-Winchester."  
>Sam mira a Dean, la pregunta sorda, pero presente. Se ignora, como casi todo lo demás que no hablan. La confusión y el dolor en el rostro de su hermano no se puede enmascarar, aunque Dean da de su mejor esfuerzo. Él toma la foto de nuevo, el papel desmoronando en su mano y Dean comienza a salir. Siente el peso del mundo sobre él, siente que el sol ya no brilla igual y sabe que siempre tendrá un rincón de su alma que está muerta. Siempre se va a sentir un poco más frío, un poco más vengativo ... piensa el nombre, <em>Deacon<em>_Jett_.  
>Y le suena ... queda bien.<p>

**w**


End file.
